Lab Rat
by My Name Here
Summary: Soapi gets a new job with his friend Moose who is a scientist at Aperture Science. GLaDOS is curious as to what will happen with an idiot for a test subject. Yes, 2 OCs. Set before Chell's run through the test chambers.
1. Welcome to Aperture Science

Throughout the whole game I had this idea in my head. Kinda takes place in the universe of my comic "A Dork's Life". Always had the idea that Moose was a scientist but kept it under wraps from his friends. Then while playing Portal I thought. "What if Moose was working at Aperture Science? And got Soapi a job there not knowing how dangerous the tests actually were?" So yeah. Portalfic! Wheeee!

Don't own Portal. Valve does. I own my OCs though.

* * *

"Hey Moose! You never tell us what your job is." The blue haired young man staring at him from across the table. Soapi, Fidget, and Moose were in Denny's eating lunch with Moose on his break. The white coat and name tag is what got Soapi's attention. His girlfriend, Fidget, who was sitting next to him was too busy with opening those little jelly things to pay any attention to the current subject.

"Soapi, didn't you order the bacon?" Trying to change the subject, Moose knew Soapi can never hold a decent job and knew what question was coming up. Yes Soapi was lazy but he really didn't have any skills either and he was never really that bright. A science lab was a bad place for him to be, all that dangerous machinery and chemicals.

"Yeah I did." He flails one arm in the air but is ignored. He just shrugs. Didn't matter to him. "So what do you do? You look like a mad scientist. I bet you're secretly evil" He smiles. Looking as innocent as ever. However the word "evil" is what caught Fidget's attention.

Moose glared at her. "No, Fidget."

"Aww. Whatever then. Not like I fucking care. I've defeated bigger evil things than you." She bopped her boyfriend on the back of the head as soon as he took a bite of his pancake. Causing him to spit it back out. "OW!"

Moose sighed. "If you really wanna know, I work in research."

"Really? Any openings for evil people?" Soapi was far from evil.

Moose soon remembered an opening for a test subject. Although he worked on the upper levels, from what he heard the tests were actually helpful for building skills. Maybe it won't be such a bad oppritunity. He ran a hand over one of the smooth sides of his head, divided by a bright green mohawk, thinking about it. "Soapi, are you sure about this? We do have an opening for a test subject but...."

"Yeah. Why not, dude?"

"Alright, I'll give you a ride there. I'll get the check."

"We got this!" Fidget butted in. She made a nod at Soapi who looked a little worried. Or maybe she was winking. It was hard to tell with her goggles. Even her own boyfriend didn't know what color her eyes were. She jumped up in her seat and pulled out two large .45 handguns. With her small size it looked really funny. Even more comical was how skilled she was with them.

"My coffee was cold!" She screamed before firing at the various inhabitants of the resturant. She grabbed Soapi by the shirt and ushered him outside. Moose following along, deciding they were his safest bet. No one was killed or hurt but it wasn't exactly a subtle way to dine and dash.

Back at Soapi and Fidget's house where they lived with their two room mates, Bob and Steve. Soapi dropped to the ground as soon as they got out of the car.

"Next time, I drive!" Moose complained. Soapi was a horrble driver. Soapi stood up, brushing some dirt from himself. "Yeah yeah.... So what time are we leaving?"

"Seven"

"Okay. Cool. Right after When Pizzas Attack!" He was too excited.

"Seven in the _morning_, Soapi."

Soapi's face froze in shock. He hated getting up early.

"Okay. If I really have too."

Moose smiled and walked across the street to his house.

The next morning Moose was in his car. Wide awake with his coffee in front of Soapi's house. Soapi came out of his front door, wearing the same thing he did yesterday and his hair was a mess. He had just woken up. After getting into the passenger side of the car he just grunted, signaling he was ready for work. Moose didn't say anything other than "Good morning!". No answer from his neighbor. Just another grunt that sounded close to "Mornin'...."

After driving for a while and finding Moose's parking space. Soapi was a little more awake but still not fully in his upbeat moods yet. They made their way across the parking lot and into the building. Everything was plain and a bright white. No pictures or fake plants in the lobby. A few black and white plastic chairs and a frosted glass window with a speaker in the center.

"Alright, just go tell them you're here for the test subject job and I'll meet up with you later." Moose pointed at the window before leaving through an automatic mechanical door that was near the window. Soapi approached the window. No one seemed to be on the other side.

"Hey, you guy's need a human lab rat, right?"

A moment of silence before the speaker crackled with a robotic female voice. "Welcome to Aperture Science. If you wish to become a test subject a human resources agent will be with you shortly. Please enter the room to your right."

Soapi shrugged then entered the room. A little amazed at the sliding doors. "It's like Star Trek!" He chirped happily to himself. The room was completely bare except for the door he came in, a door across from him, and a small table with a clipboard in the center.

"Please fill out your information." That same uniform sounding robot voice. Of course Soapi wanted the job even though he was getting a little weirded out by the whole science fiction routine. After completing his application he noticed a strange smell and soon passed out on the floor.

He eventually woke up in a glass room. A countdown was on a wall outside the glass box. After inspecting the coffee cup and clipboard with almost no interest he dropped both into the toilet and flushed it. Giggling out loud to the empty room then realizing he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and weird heel spring things.

"Maybe I should've read what was on that clipboard." He realized he was in deep shit now.


	2. You're not a good person

Yays! Chapter 2! If any of you have played the game with commentary you'll remember them mentioning the chambers being interchangeable. So Soapi's will be different from Chell's but some will be similar. Again, don't own Portal.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center Testing Facility." The computer droned on about safety and reguations. Soapi kinda ignored it for now but it was too loud to tune out completely.

"Please proceed through the portal to continue." By this time the countdown had run out and Soapi was holding the radio dancing to the short tune that played over and over. He was so focused on the dancing he didn't notice the portal behind him and stumbled backwards through it, falling on his ass on the other side.

"Ow, man! What the hell?" He saw the opening in the box that he fell through. Doors have to be connected right? He reached an arm through the portal and saw it come out in the holding cell.

"Duuude!" He laughed as he got up and jumped back through. Then back out. This continued for hours before GLaDOS closed the portal. Putting an end to his fun for now.

"Aww." (Talks to himself alot, doesn't he?) He was at least thankful that he was outside of the starting area making his way about halfway around the glass box before screaming.

"Oh my fucking god! It's HAL!" The camera was trained on him. The glowing red lense was pretty intimidating but it was completely harmless. The computer's voice echoed through the empty area again. "Note that the vital testing aparatus is only there to observe you and your progress and is not a threat." This didn't make him feel any better. After deciding for himself that he wasn't going to be fried with a laser he continued around to the elevator. Leaning against the padded wall as the doors closed and he decended into the next area. "Still beats working at the 24Mart I guess." That slight hope that he'd get his lunch break soon and meet back up with Moose made things a little better.

The elevator stopped and opened. In front of him was a big red button and another sliding door like the one he saw in the lobby earlier. Before the computer voice had a chance to respond he stepped out. Ignoring it's warning of the cube dispenser he walked over to the glass tube with the cube and stood under it, looking up at it.

"Wonder what this does. Oh shi--! It opened dropping a heavy cube on hs face and knocking him to the ground. Still concious but now with a headache he tried to figure out what to do with the object he now hated with a passion for nearly ruining his face. "Place the weighted storage cube on the super-colliding super button."

"What?" Not paying much attention he decided to try it his own way. Standing on the button with the cube he slid it across the floor and jumped off the buton to try and jam the door. What a nice idea. Except every attempt the cube either fell short or went through and he had to get another concussion from a new one from the dispenser. The ones that made it behind the door mysteriously disappeared after each attempt. One more try and he made it, the cube was lodged between the two sliding doors and as he went to put his hand through he quickly pulled it out when the cube was suddenly crushed in the door.

"Hmm. I just have to be faster this time!" Grinning at his own logic he tried with several more cubes before succeeding a second time. This time as soon as it stuck he made a running jump through the doors. The cube was crushed again closing on his ankle. Only thing saving his leg from breaking was the piece of metal attatched to his leg. The door eventually slid open by itself. He turned around and saw a claw above a cube over the button. Showing him the easiest way to open doors. "Although your solution was creative, please refrain from solving tests any other way than what's intended for your safety." Soapi was a little upset at the fact that it pointed out his stupidity. He left the room while giving the finger to a nearby camera.

Somewhere else in another room on the upper level, Moose was working away at some kind of coding on a computer. He was interupted from another man approaching him and distracting him from his work.

"Hey, did you tell that kid to apply as a test subject?" Moose spun in his office chair to face him. Slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, he's cool. I figured this will help him build some reasoning skills. That's what the enrichment center's for, right?"

"He's your friend? Man, you guys must not be that close."

Moose was a little more suspicious. "Why?"

"We haven't finished GLaDOS's morality core. It's still kinda buggy and it won't let us release the testers who have already started or are still dormant."

Moose's eyes widened. He sent his friend to his death.

The other guy continued. "Sorry, man, all we can do until it's finished is let them go. Management is paying alot of money to keep this quiet that we have to sacrfice live humans in order to perfect our systems."

Moose stood up. "We gotta help them!"

"No way. GLaDOS has overided the controls for the test areas. Walking in there would be instant death. We have it on lockdown until the core's finished. Who knows? Maybe we will get it done before your friend either fails a test or GLaDOS gets bored with him."

He sat back down in his chair. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. And can't even imagine what Fidget would do to him if he killed her boyfriend. "Is there anyway to at least see what's going on through the cameras?"

The man nodded and leaned over Moose's computer. In a few moments he brought up a screen showing Soapi running from an energy pellet. Moose was in charge of the turrets. If he could override one to be friendly towards Soapi he might give his friend a slight advantage. As soon as the idea popped into his head he went to work with his plan to save his neighbor.

Soapi had finished the puzzle. Smiling, singed, and pleased with himself he turned to find a turret scuttling up towards him.

"Who are you?"

"CREEPY!" Soapi screamed and kicked it over. Running away towards the elevator sqealing in terror.

"Shutting down." Moose's friendly turret was defeated by his friend's stupidity.


	3. Malfunction

Blah blah blah blah don't own Portal blah blah.......

* * *

After arriving in the next chamber Soapi noticed a strange sound. A white gun was firing portals through openings in the wall. He peeked his head through the one on his side when the gun aimed at him. He was lucky enough to duck and not get a face full of portal. It didn't dawn on him to hurry and run through the portal that nearly assaulted him. After an hour of ducking and peeking at the device and wondering how to get to it, occasionally trying to fit himself through the opening, he finially decided to go through the portal behind him.

(**A/N:** Cue "Legend of Zelda" new item music. LoL)

Soapi made his way over to the portal gun and picked it up when GLaDOS chimed in. He ignored her when she said "Do not look diirectly into the operational end of the device." He accidently fired it, singing off some hair.

"Aw hell. I just got that cowlick the way I liked it too!"

With the gun it was fairly easy to get to the elevator. Soapi however had other plans with it. He shot a portal above him and another one on the floor. After deciding it was lined up ok he jumped in. "Wheeee!" After getting bored he timed his shot and hit the wall which sent him flying across the room and into the opposite side. As soon as his ears stopped buzzing from the impact he heard the end of GLadOS's message.

"--Speedy thing goes in. Speedy thing comes out."

"Now they tell me." He rubbed his head. The heel springs don't help at all with people who land head first.

The elevator was right next to him. Same as everytime, he walked inside but this time he sat back against the wall. He needed a quick break. Once the elevator stopped the computer made it's announcement.

"You're doing _very_.... well."

Something about it didn't seem right. Yeah, Soapi wasn't very smart but the computer sounded like it was mocking him now. In that last message it sounded like it was trying not to laugh at him. Looking at the bright backlit sign that usualy indicated what to expect the only symbol highlighted looked like a stick man being shot by a turret. He felt his heart drop knowing he had to battle robots armed with nothing but a harmless portal gun. Then that creepy electronic child's voice spoke up.

"Hello?"

**Back in the lab.**

Moose was anxiously watching the monitors and seeing Soapi dive out of the way of the turrets line of fire. There was no sound but he can easily see his friend screaming as he ran through the firing range, shooting portals randomly at whatever he thought was dangerous. Even taking out a few storage cubes and cameras. Even though it didn't matter if Moose sat and watched his friend narrowly avoid death over and over but he felt as if he stopped watching the monitors his friend would die.

He had to eventually bring himself to standing up and leaving towards the more high security areas where GLaDOS' activities where supposedly being watched over. He usualy sees guards in front of the heavy-duty doors but there was no one there today. He waved his arms around in front of a nearby camera hoping someone would see it's an emergency and let him in. But the camera just swiveled to follow his movements with it's silent apathy.

"This is a high security area. Please show your level 4 keycard and security badge or you will be escorted back to your workstation." That damn computer again. Moose hated that thing. Constantly changing the schedules and paychecks around without even an email. It's almost as if it had a mind of it's own......

_Arguably alive._

"Oh fuck."

Moose felt sick to his stomach. Just as he was about to leave and go back to his office, one of the ceiling tiles slid open and a claw lowered a turret down in front of him. Moose took off running and barely escaping the bullets by turning down the hallway that lead back to his office. The turret wasn't able to shoot at him anymore but he didn't stop running. After busting into his office and plopping down on the chair, he managed to bring up the cameras for the area he was trying to get into. It was all in black and white but every office and hallway was clouded with a mist. Scientists, managers, receptionists, even managers where laying on the floor dead. He was even able to point out the company owner on one of the lower levels. GLaDOS was slowly killing the employees. Starting with whoever had the most authority and company control. Working her way down the corporate ladder to ensure no one notices the AI had gone completely insane.

He switched the monitors back to the test chambers to keep watch over Soapi. Hoping GLaDOS didn't notice what he did, the system wasn't protected from her. She had full control over everything. The whole situation was stressful. He rubbed the side of his head with one hand and held his glasses in the other.

_"Our whole security system is trying to kill us. The AI is fucking crazy. I have no idea how to hack security doors. And even if I can get past them I have no way to protect myself from the poison gas. C'mon, Moose. Think!"_

Why did this kinda thing sound familiar. He knew someone who could hack into the test chambers and even had the equipment to pull it off. A sudden image of his neighbor, Fidget, flashed into his head. Soapi's girlfriend was from a place where stuff like this happens every day. If he called her and told her what was going on he was pretty sure she's at least shoot him in the knees for being an idiot.

He pulled out his cell and turned it on. GLaDOS kept track of any calls made from the company lines. After picking out the number and hitting dial he anxiously waited. Every ring just irritated him a little more. After only a few minutes there was the usual click. It was Fidget.

"Hey?"

"Fidget, I need you to get here ASAP! Something's happened to Soapi. I can give you directions if you need them."

"Wait, what happened?" She sounded way too calm.

"I'll tell you later. Just bring your biohazard stuff and whatever you need to hack security systems and whatever else you need!"

He gave her the directions and hung up. His lunch was in a few minutes, he could take the time to go outside and wait for her and pray she doesn't kill him when she gets there.


	4. And you were like No Way!

**A/N: **Yeah. Sorry for not adding to this story for a while. Shit's been goin' down at home and I haven't had too much time for fun things like writing and drawing and videogames. Actually thanks to a story alert, I was reminded that I still have a account. LoL Let's see.... So last time I checked, Moose had to resort to getting Fidget to help him? Ok!

Don't own Portal. Blah blah blah. Shut the fuck up.

* * *

Moose was outside in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of his car and eating a sandwich. His stomach was sick but if he didn't eat he knew he was going to regret it later. The street on the opposite side of the lot was empty. Like always but he still watched for Fidget. He shifted the way he was sitting as he watched. The metal on the car was a little too hot from sitting in the sun. "C'mon, Fidget. Where are you?" The area was pretty much empty. A few more people were out for a smoke break but they were by the building and easily out of hearing range, although Moose could hear their laughing and joking around. It didn't bother him too much. Just background noise.

A big grey utility van was speeding down the street. As it got closer, Moose could see the side of it where Soapi painted a mural thing for her birthday. Soapi didn't admit it but he was a pretty good artist. Always thought it was a girly talent. The picture on the van was a bunch of wires and cables coming up from the ground and wrapping around a metalic figure. She was never really too mad about it. Her van was a rust bucket anyway so anything was an improvement.

Once the van pulled into the parking lot and busting down the gate it was speeding towards Moose's car. Which he was still sitting on. Fidget slammed on the brakes, making the van slide into the empty space in front of Moose's car. Alot of smoke was coming from under the van and she apparently didn't judge that stop very well 'cause she hit Moose's car. Not really hard enough to do any damage but it was enough to knock him off and onto the ground. "Crazy bitch." He muttered as she hopped out of the van. She walked up to him and grabbed his lab coat by the collar and lifted him up. Not completely to his feet but enough to make decent eye contact.

"Okay. Now what happened to Soapi?"

Moose was quiet for a moment before deciding the best way to tell her.

"Long story short? He's being used as a lab rat. I swear I didn't know the job was dangerous."

Fidget sighed. She didn't look too freaked out. Maybe she didn't know exactly what they were going up against or she was just used to loved one's being in danger and having to save their asses. She went to pull him towards the van but dropped him after a second. He got up and brushed off his coat but since it was white the grey dirt marks didn't go away completely. He followed her around to the back where she was unlocking it and opened it. It looked like something out of a spy movie. Lot's of gadgets and equipment.

"So, you said you need some security hacking, yes? What exactly are we dealing with here? Guards and stuff or something more along the lines of laser traps?" She was picking up and sorting through some of the stuff in the van. Not really looking at Moose while they were talking.

He was starting to doubt the desicion to call her for help. "It's an AI computer. No guards but a lot of turrets and interchangeable rooms. My security level isn't high enough to get in the area where Soapi is."

"Okay. So we need....." She dug out a couple large cases. They were empty but she picked through the items and put what they needed in the cases. "This. These. A few more of those." After filling them with hacking equipment and closing them, she handed one to Moose and smiled.

"Now time for the fun part." She moved some of the wires on the floor of the van and opened a latch, revealing a huge artillery of weapons. Everything from an RPG and assault rifles to more simple things like knives and there was even a chainsaw stuffed near the bottom. The only weapon that looked used judging by the dark redish brown stain on the blade. Moose was curious and lifted it out of the compartment. It was kinda heavy. (Too heavy for Fidget to use it with a lot of skill) He turned it and noticed something scratched into the plastic housing around the motor. "_A.... heart?_" Moose thought, but as soon as he noticed it Fidget snatched the machine away from him and put it back.

"That's something you don't need to know about." She was so vague on what she meant by that but he could assume it was because of the heart etched into it. Not the dried blood on the blade. Although he remembered seeing another weapon of hers that had the same thing. She used to have a kitchen knife with a heart carved into the handle. Used to see it all the time, laying around the house and whatever. No idea what happened to it. He didn't wanna think about it. Usualy she's right when there's something some people just don't need to know.

"What are the turrets made of?" Kind of a random question.

"I dunno. Steel or something?"

She nodded and pulled out a sniper rifle, removed the scope, and put the strap over her shoulder. Not much for sublety is she? Moose tried to hold back a laugh but she noticed anyway.

"Going gung ho are we?"

She smiled back. "Is there a better way? Think just us walking in with a bunch of electronic equipment is going to be suspicious enough. Might as well not hide it at all."

"You know there's still guards in the low level areas, right?"

"Do you want one then?" She held out a handgun. He just shook his head.

"Don't like guns or killing people. That's your thing. But I can help you get around in the facility so I won't be completely useless and in the way."

She nodded and locked up her van. The walked towards the building when Moose checked his cell to see what time it was. His break was almost over anyway. The people near the door were staring as the two walked in. She suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down so only he can here what she wanted to say.

"If you tell Soapi about that chainsaw. You're gonna know what a car compacter feels like first hand. Got it?" Moose nodded. Didn't say anything but he knew she was serious by the slight accent she had that hadn't completely vanished after living in this reality for a few years. It was almost impossible to tell unless she was really pissed. And finding that particular weapon was a pretty good hot button for that.

* * *

**A/N:** You will never know. LOL


	5. Ha Ha Fat Chance

.......... Do Not Own Portal

* * *

Luckily Soapi had bought them some time during their meeting outside. He fell asleep in one of the test chambers. The floor was soft and rubbery. The unusual material was made to make the test more difficult since portals didn't work on it like they didn't work on the stainless steel walls. To him it was comfortable. He was worn out. This was way more exercise than what he was used to in his lazy lifestyle. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but he heard the computer say something a little unusual.

"Your friends think they can help you. Fat chance."

He moved a little and mumbled something but didn't wake up. A camera was fixed on him, watching him. GLaDOS was curious to see where this was going. She knew that Moose had broken several rules now. Hacking the camera and turret systems. Trying to access a top secret area. Bringing in someone who didn't work there along with revealing the location of the building. Bringing weapons into the facility. He can easily get fired and maybe even arrested for what he had in mind.

Soapi mumbled a little more and curled up. Hugging the portal device like a teddy bear. GLaDOS decided it was time to mess with him a little and played a recording of the turrets over the speakers.

"Dispensing product."

Soapi jumped up and started shooting everywhere when he noticed there weren't any turrets around. He was too groggy to notice that it was coming from the computer. He just guessed it was a dream and sat back down against the wall. A few minutes later something got his attention. A scraping sound from behind the corner. As soon as he looked in that direction it stopped. Again he dismissed it and looked away but the sound started again. This time it was louder. Something was coming towards him.

A little freaked out, he got up and went back to trying to get to the elevator. Once he solved the puzzle he was walking towards the sliding metal doors when that sound was right behind him. He turned around and saw a cube. It looked like the others except for a heart on the sides instead of the Aperture logo. He laughed 'cause he was relieved it wasn't anything that could actually kill him.

"This is a joke, right? Is someone hiding in there or something?"

He quickly stopped laughing when the cube turned black and red and the heart changed into a broken one. A small hatch opened and the cube buzzed as a knife was magnetically pulled from the opening. It looked like it was being held by an invisible hand. The hatch closed and a deep electronic voice emanated from the companion cube.....

"You are going to die."

All the color drained from Soapi's face. His jumpsuit felt warm and wet where his bladder had failed from the extreme terror. The cube jumped at him and missed with the knife but managed to crack him in the head. He was on his back and the cube hopped up and settled on his chest, stabbing at him. He squirmed out of the way of the knife enough times to get away but wasn't too successful at getting away unharmed. His face and forehead were cut and a deep stab wound in his arm. He ran for the elevator and noticed there was no disintegration field. The cube was fast, jumping at his legs and stabbed him in the calf. He fell forwards into the elevator and the doors closed fast enough so he wasn't trapped with that psycho cube.

I didn't feel like he was moving up or down. He couldn't tell anymore and with his injuries the tests were going to be even harder to do now. After the doors opened he crawled out. Still exausted. In front of him was a very simple puzzle and near where the set up was he found one of those moving platforms. It wasn't moving yet, he guessed that solving the test would get it to move. The platform's beam went around a corner and down a narrow area with several obsticles. At the end he could see the beam went around another corner and into a room that was giving off an orange glow. There was also a lot of hot air coming from that direction.

Looking up at the backlit sign he saw he was on the last test. But he needed a break. He sat back down. His leg and arm were hurting really bad and it made his eyes water whenever he tried to walk or use the portal gun. It was nice to know it was almost over but judging from what's happened so far he should know that the ending was a trap. But Soapi's not very smart and kinda too trusting.

**Somewhere Else :D**

Fidget had already taken out most of the security and gotten the doors to the lower areas open. Moose was running along side her with a little video thing she gave him to keep track of where Soapi was. The testing area was massive and depending on where he was they had to go in whatever direction got them there the fastest. Moose stopped when he saw Soapi near the end of the test and getting mauled by a companion cube. It was shocking for several reasons. One was that it looked like Soapi was pretty much done for now. Also he had no idea the companion cubes could even move, much less attack.

Fidget stopped and looked at the small screen. She made a noise but not much else. Moose knew this was harder on her than it was for him. A small tear leaked from behind her goggles but she wiped it off before Moose could really notice. Although he did a little bit but she hid it before he could look directly at her. She tried to put up a tough front but for the first time Moose saw she was actually kinda emotional.

"He's in the last chamber. We need to get to the maintenance area. So we need to go.... right up here."

She didn't say anything. Just kept running. Moose was behind a little now but couldn't help but laugh to himself because he noticed she does care about her boyfriend. As stupid as he is sometimes. They kept going, and they were running out of time. Fidget managed to climb around some of the heavy machinery and switch it off for Moose to get through. The both busted through a door into a huge room.

They were on a platform/balcony type thing. Moose walked up to the railing and looked down. It was the trash incenerator. A beam with a moving platform was heading right into the fire. Soapi was on the platform, standing a little funny.

"Soapi!"

He looked up and smiled. "What took you guys so long?"

Fidget pushed Moose out of the way and tossed a cable down to Soapi. He grabbed it and Moose helped her pull him up. After that Fidget hugged Soapi and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that?" She grabbed the portal gun. Moose smiled. He knew about the portal project but didn't know it was being tested like this.

"It shoots portals. Try it out."

Soapi was sitting against the wall when she shot one on the wall next to him and one behind him when he wasn't looking. It made him fall backwards through it and she was laughing. "This will make our escape _so much_ easier!"

"You're not leaving here alive, you know." The computer interupted their happy reunion. Moose seemed the most upset about the fact that they were caught.

"Shit, it's GLaDOS!"

"GLaDOS?" Soapi asked. Moose nodded. Soapi didn't know the computer had a name up until now.

Fidget laughed, a little more nervous now. "I'm guessing now's a bad time to mention our magnetic stealth packets don't work in high temperatures?"

Moose looked more serious than the two have ever seen him for as long as they've known him. "We need to get out of here. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** If you didn't get the companion cube thing. I got the idea from this /watch?v=UAVaeb70z_0  
Again. I no own.


End file.
